Emerald Eyes
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: What happens if Enjolas was in love before the barricade? What happens if he lost her? What happens if he falls in love with another surivor? What happens if the autor isn't telling the full truth in her summery? Will be EE... or will it?
1. Chapter 1 I don't own Les Mis,

**Emerald Eyes**

**It turns out then when I can't sleep I write... I didn't know this until one day I picked up a notebook and found this story. Its not my best but I like it so here we go. If any of the characters are way to OOC please let me know so I can sort it. I did try to stick to the originals but its hard when you put them in different situations.**

* * *

Enjolras lent back in his chair, for the last few hours he had been working. He had heard Grantaire drunkenly bumble in and collapse on the tatted sofa. He was obviously so drunk that he had forgotten the way to his own house. Enjolras looked over to him but instead of seeing Grantaire's large figure he saw a thin girl. The illusion lasted until Combeferre's voice brought him back and the figure faded back to Grantaires. Combeferre had arrived a few moments earlier and been watching his friend for a few minutes before he spoke.

"It's been a year. You have to move on. It's not healthy."

"I have" was the only reply he got from his stubborn friend.

"So that's why you were staring at Grantaire like a love-struck puppy then?"

"I loved her, we where engaged."

"Secretly. Who else knows but the three of us in here? I don't mean her family but does Bossuet know? Feuilly?"

"It was a need to know basis."

"It was an engagement, not a crime."

"Yes and looked what happened when her family found out. I lost her."

"Enjolas…" Combeferre started, realizing that he had pushed his friend to far.

"No. I still love her. I've lost the only girl I'll ever truly love. I remember her bad qualities too but they just make me love her more."

"I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. We should go."

With that the two men left, leaving Grantaire snoring on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Not really happy with this chapter. Only really there to explain some survivals.

Disclaimer (I forgot this last chapter... oh crap): I don't own Les Mis or else this would have actually happend in the book (also I'd be over 200 years old!)

* * *

"Let go of me," Gavroche yelled, "I want to help."

"You're a child. You can help us more alive and spreading the word," Jean Prouvaire said pulling the young boy away from the danger or the barricade.

"There you are," he said as he finally found the skinny girl he'd been looking for.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Take your brother away before he gets himself killed."

"I have better things to do," She said before running off.

"Azelma wait," Jean yelled after the girl, "Ok you have another sister don't you?"

"That would be me monsieur," Eponine said, coming out of her hiding place.

"Please take your brother to safety." Jean begged the young street girl, who nodded before whispering something to her brother who smiled.

"How?" Jean started but they had already vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure there was a point to this chapter but... well its only little. Chapters will get longer after the next two or three (there is a method to my madness... I think)

I DON'T OWN LES MIS... I AM FEMALE AND ALIVE (that should prove it)

* * *

Marius lay under the stars muttering to himself about a letter he would write to Cosette. Unknown to him Combeferre was awake and listening to him.

"I love you, I mean, I'll love you forever… it's an eternal love that we share…"

"No I know someone who has an eternal love. He lost her a year ago and has never moved on. He hides it but… you don't know the meaning of it. You think she's pretty? You love her? But as much as he did… does? No, it's not possible. He's been dead inside since he lost her but no but me and one other one can tell, why? Because we know." Combeferre said quietly but angrily. Marius stared at the man, misunderstanding who he's been talking about.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"It's fine. You should sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! So its been a while but school work got a little much. Plus I wanted to rewrite this chaoter as I was never really happy with it. Well three rewrites later.**

**Thanks for the reviews, good and bad. I only write fanfiction to improve my actual writing. As for a few comments, if you don't like something (like a couple) that I've said will happend in the summery please don't read. There are a lot of popular non-cannon couples I don't like but don't flame thier authors, everyone has different ideas :)**

**I warn you now what is plausable for me may not be for other people... my mind is bizarre. **

**As always I still don't own Les Miserables (boo) but I do own Pierre. **

* * *

Pierre lowered his gun. The two boys were now slumped on the floor. The soldiers around him did the same. He moved over and checked the two men for a pulse.

"Dead sir." He said to the general.

"That's the last of them then. I'll report this back to the state. Clear up the bodies. A mass grave will have to hold them." The general said and left. Pierre looked down and laughed to himself.

"Sir? Are they dead?" One of the soldiers asked, eventually.

"One is, the other has a faint pulse. Are the carts here yet?"

"Both are. How many did we kill?"

"Hopefully not many. The generals can never know about we did." Pierre then turned and picked up the injured boy. A faint groan of pain came from the boy before his body feel completely limp. He quickly carried him out and towards the two carts that would clear up the barricades.

"Which one is which?" He asked. He was an officer and had authority, this entire scheme had been his idea the others had gone along with it.

"Left is for the dead, right is for the hospital." One of the drivers told him.

"Thank you." He carefully laid the boy down. He watched some of the other soldiers carry out the other one. He was clearly dead and they lay him down in the other cart. Other soldiers were carrying unconscious or dead men over or even helping the conscious men to walk. One was helping a student over, Pierre quickly intercepted and took over as this mans crutch. He helped him over to the cart and carefully lowered him down to a sitting position.

"How are we alive?" The student asked, with shaky breath.

"You aren't the only ones who rebelled against the state. We organised within the guards to avoid killing the men at the barricade. Too many would have died."

"What about those who did, Bahoral was shot before our eyes. On your side. How is that avoiding killing?"

"If we had saved him then we'd have been killed too. We have families as well."

"I'm sorry." The student went quiet. Pierre looked at the young man. That was when he noticed the blood on his right shoulder. His right arm hung limply down his side. Pierre touched the boys arm but no reaction came.

"You need to go to the hospital; your arm is badly injured." The boy didn't resist. His fighting sprit was gone, his arm must cause him more pain then he was letting on, "by the way, what is your name?"

"Courferac, and yours?"  
"Pierre." A young solider walked over at this point.

"Sir, that's all of the living." Pierre nodded and signalled to the driver to leave.

"If only we could have saved more."

"How sir?"

"Who knows, let's get back to helping."

* * *

A week later the dead from both sides were thrown into a mass grave, unless they had been indentified. Many hadn't. The surviving would-be revolutionaries had been hidden in a hospital until any clothing that would give their identities away was removed, and then they were moved into the main hospital. If anyone asked the Doctors and Nurses would say they were caught in the barricade and that they of course supported the government. They had no idea, many were unconscious. As for Pierre? A careless piece of paper had been left lying around. On it was details of the plan. This piece of paper was found, by a general. After examining it he recognised Pierre's hand. A week later he had Pierre executed. His last words were

"I'd do it again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry for the very long delay. I got distracted by a boyband, I'm 17 don't judge me. Hopefully my writing has improved since the last chapters.**

**Do you really think I own Les Miserables? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Six months had passed since the barricade had fallen and Marius and Cosette were in the park they had first seen each other. There was a light dusting of snow falling. The park was almost empty. At the other end there were a couple of men sitting on a bench but they were so far away that they weren't bothering the happy couple. Happy probably isn't the right word. That morning the conversation had been on who was coming to the wedding. Cosette knew of no one and the only people Marius really wanted there were dead, or missing.

"We should go back." Cosette said gently, the clouds seemed to be getting thicker and they didn't want to be caught in a snow storm.

"I don't think I can handle it." Marius confessed.

"I know it s hard but they only want what's best for us." Cosette replied.

"I know but... but I can't help but wonder why I survived when they all died." Marius said, it had been tearing it up inside. What right did he have to life when the others had all died?

"I thank the lord every day that you're still alive. I believe you were spared to keep their story and their beliefs alive." Cosette said taking his hand and hiding it tightly, trying to comfort him.

"You're right. Your hands are like ice! I'll go and get a carriage." He said before running off. Cosette smiled to herself as she watched him. How had she ended up with a man so perfect? She began to walk towards the entrance when she was stopped.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle but I was wondering if you could help me." It was one of the two men in the park. He was standing with his arm dangling by his side and his other arm round his friend. His friend was obviously in agony.

"Of course, how?" Cosette asked sympathetically.

"Is you friend getting transport?" The young man asked.

"Yes."

"Then could we beg for a lift to the nearest hospital. My friend has been out to long and needs medical attention." He explained. Cosette looked at the other man. He couldn't stand on his own and he was clutching his stomach. He defiantly did not look well.

"Of course, is it serious?" She asked.

"Hopefully some medicine will do the trick." The man said with a charming smile. A carriage pulled up beside them.

"If you could give me a moment." Cosette said and stepped up into it.

"Are you alright?" Marius asked her as she stepped in.

"Yes. There are some men who need to get to the hospital. Do you mind if they come with us?" Cosette asked.

"No." Marius replied. Cosette smiled and stepped out and helped the man get the injured man into the carriage. Marius went to move but froze when he saw the two men.

"Thank you, you're very kind." The non-injured man said to Cosette, he hadn't noticed Marius yet.

"It's fine. This is my fianc e Marius, Marius these are... I'm sorry but I never got your names." Cosette said as she sat down next to Marius and opposite the other two men.

"Their names are Courfeyrac and Combeferre and they are ghosts." Marius said, his voice sounded strained.

"As are you." Courfeyrac replied darkly before a large smile appeared on his face, "still it looks like it'll take more than a few bullets to kill us."

"This is impossible." Marius replied dumbly.

"They weren't all trying to kill us. A lot of men survived that day, a lot of us survived that day." Courfeyrac said. Combeferre groaned in agony. Sweat dripped off his face.

"What happened to him?" Cosette asked looking at the very injured man.

"He had a disagreement with a bayonet." Courfeyrac replied.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Marius asked.

"We thought you were dead. I'm glad to see you're not. I'm guessing that Cosette here is the rose you were swooning over before the barricade?" Courfeyrac asked with a grin. This caused Marius to turn bright red and Cosette to cover her lips in embarrassment.

"Who died?" Marius asked quickly to change the subject. He noticed the black bands on their wrists.

"Grantaire and Bahorel. Jehan is dying." Courfeyrac replied sadly.

"Jehan still lives?" Marius asked in shock.

"Just. Still we're here now. Please come and visit us. The others will be glad to see you." Courfeyrac said as the carriage pulled up outside the hospital. He started to move Combeferre but was struggling. It was then that Marius noticed that he wasn't moving his arm. He looked at Cosette who nodded in agreement. The time to visit his friends, was now. For better or for worse.

* * *

**Can anyone clear this up for me. I thought that at some point in the book Bahorel was captured by the National Guard and shot before the others eyes (I know this happens in the anime) but I cannot find it anywhere. Was it just in the anime?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still no ownership**

* * *

Cosette squeezed Marius's hand tightly. His nerves seemed to be radiating off him and bouncing off the walls. Combeferre had been whisked off by the doctors and now they were following Courfeyrac to a small room. He paused with his hand on the door.

"I should warn you, things have changed." Courfeyrac said, not looking at either of them. Marius didn't know how to respond. Luckily for him he didn't have to as Courfeyrac simply pushed open the door and beckoned them in. To begin with it looked as if they were all there playing cards. It took a moment for the differences to appear. Feuilly, Joly and Bahorel were in fact the only ones playing and there obvious changes to them. Feuilly's was the least obvious but he had aged drastically because of the shock of what had happened. There were lines covering his face and streaks of grey in his hair. Joly had lost his leg and was resting back under the sheets to hide the numb. Bahorel had a bandage over one ear but judging by the shape he had lost an ear. Enjolras was sleeping in the next bed and on the end was Jean Prouvaire who looked as if he was sleeping.

"Marius?" Joly half whispered, being the first to see the small group enter. Feuilly and Bahorel turned and stared in shock.

"You're alive?" Bahorel eventually asked.

"It would seem so." Courfeyrac replied.

"I'm sorry." Marius said softly.

"For what?" Joly asked.

"Everything."

"It wasn't your fault; we all assumed we would die." Feuilly said emotionlessly. Cosette shivered slightly at his words. That couldn't be true, could it? The three on the bed all looked at the floor.

"On a happier note it seems our young friend here has a wedding coming up." Courfeyrac said to end the uncomfortable silence.

"You are?" Bahorel asked in surprise. He hadn't seen that coming, in fact he hadn't even noticed the young girl standing there.

"Congratulations. I would get up but alas my legs won't allow it." Joly said with a grin, his black humour sent another shiver through Cosette.

"Life really does move on after a barricade." Feuilly said to himself.

"You were that certain of death Monsieur?" Cosette asked, her throat felt dry.

"I was counting on it."

"You must excuse him. When he awoke here a part of him was lost." Courfeyrac whispered before he walked over to Jean's bed. "Jean, can you hear me? Marius and his fianc e are here." Silence followed. Enjolras was still sleeping and the others knew that Jean would not respond. Courfeyrac silently shook his head and moved away from the bed.

"Excuse me..." a quiet voice came from the door. The group turned to face the speaker. It was a girl in rags with reddish brown hair. Nether Marius or Cosette could shake off the feeling that they knew her.

"Can we help you?" Bahorel eventually asked.

"I'm looking for him." The girl said, pointing at Marius who now looked bewildered. "My sister Monsieur, you know her."

"I do?" Marius asked.

"Yes please I need help." The girl practically begged. It was at that point that Enjolras woke up. Instinctively he sat up and faced the door but his eyes seemed to look anywhere but who was standing. The girl paled at the sight of him and ran out of the room. Marius ran after her.

"What happened?" Enjolras asked, slightly dazed and confused.

"We found Marius." Courfeyrac explained.

"He's alive?"

"Indeed."

"So the dead do come back." Enjolras mused to himself.

"Monsieur I ask you not to speak badly of him." Cosette said in a rare flash of anger.

"Oh I forgot, this is Marius's fianc e Cosette." Courfeyrac said with a smile.

"Forgive me Citizen, I did not know you were there." Enjolras said politely. Cosette curtsied whilst wondering how he hadn't noticed her, it wasn't exactly a big room.

"Let go." The mysterious girl said as Marius returned holding onto her arm.

"Not until you tell us who you are." Marius said, a little irritated by the whole fiasco. The girl stopped fidgeting and looked generally scared at the amount of people in the room. Actually it was only one of them she seemed scared of.

"Ok let s try something easier, what's your name?" Bahorel asked.

"Azelma..."

"Th nardier?" Marius questioned.

"Mmm. You know my sister well." She said with a sinister looking smile.

"No... but she helped me find Cosette." Marius replied. Azelma looked over at the girl in question. Anger filled her eyes.

"Ok now we're getting somewhere. Why were you looking for Marius?" Joly asked.

"My sister... she's in trouble." Azelma said, lowering her eyes.

"No offense to her but I highly doubt that Eponine would be in trouble." Enjolras said.

"Maybe but she's been taken... by Patron Minette. Please Monsieur s you have to help me." She begged.

"Who is Patron Minette?" Bahorel asked.

"Not nice people." Feuilly said, something sparked in his eyes.

"We aren't exactly the most helpful of people." Joly said gesturing to his own missing leg.

"But you're the only people I can turn to. Please." She begged.

"Azelma..." Marius started.

"Please, before they kill her." Azelma begged, tears rolling down her face.

"Do you know where they took her?" Enjolras asked.

"Enjolras, what could you do?" Feuilly asked.

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"I don't know the address but I could show you their hideout."

"If you know this, why do you need us?" Joly asked.

"I am a girl, how would I get past them?"

"If we come with you, you should notice the fact that we are all injured." Courfeyrac said.

"Those two look alright to me." She said, pointing at Marius and Enjolras.

"Looks can be deceiving." Enjolras said bitterly.

"Do you want us to go now?" Marius asked, putting a hand on Cosette's arm.

"We are. You need to take her home." Bahorel said standing up.

"I'll stay here. In case Jean wakes up." Joly said, though they all knew the truth.

"Enjolras you should stay too." Feuilly said.

"No, I must go. Life has to go on." Enjolras said as he pulled himself off the bed.

"Enjolras this is a bad idea." Courfeyrac tried.

"Then what am I meant to do, live my life doing nothing?" Enjolras asked, rubbing his temples. His eyes were still darting around the room.

"No but... ok fine, why is this so important to you?" Joly asked.

"I can't stand to see injustice." Enjolras replied dully.

"That's the point. You can't see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh I hate this chapter with a passion. Anyway I still have no ownership of Les Miserables in any form. Word of warning there's swearing in this, I can't remember how much as I was writing two fics at the same time but I know there is some.**

* * *

She didn't know what time of day it was, let alone what day of the week it was. All she did know was that she was scared. Her! Fear was for wimps or posh people who didn't know what life was truly like, not people like her who ate scraps of food and was sold to people by her father. Yet there was no mistaking the feeling in the pit of her stomach. After a few moments she pulled herself into a sitting position but the agony was excruciating, yet she refused to let out a scream. The only light came from underneath the door. All she wanted to do was force the damn thing open and free herself but she was too weak. Instead she dragged herself over to the window. It wouldn't help her see as it had been painted over but the cool glass was nice against her burning skin. The sound of a conversation started in the other room and she tensed up. No doubt it was a new customer for her to... entertain. It was becoming unbearable. For the first time in her life she'd prefer to be dead, anything had to be better than this prison. The conversation started to get louder until it had turned into an argument. She covered her ears trying to block out the noise. Her head, like the rest of her body, was killing her. The voices were still increasing and she couldn't work out how many men were out there. A loud bang suddenly filled the room and the door was flung open. The girl closed her eyes against the blinding light and tried to blend into the wall. It didn't work as soon she felt a pair of hands gently took her arms.

"Get off me, I can't, no, I won't!" She screamed, trying to fight off her attacker. He was stronger than her and grabbed her wrists.

"Eponine, Eponine calm down. It's me, I won't hurt you." A male voice said gently as she continued to fight. Her fighting was getting weaker as hunger and exhaustion began to overrun her body.

"I won't let you do this." Eponine screamed at the man.

"Eponine look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, trying not to hurt her, but also trying to stop her from hitting him. She stopped and looked at him before everything happened at once and she collapsed.

"Have you found her?" Bahorel asked as he came into the room.

"Yes, she's passed out. What did you throw at him?" Enjolras asked as he passed the unconscious girl over.

"Nothing, Feuilly threw a chair though. Him and Bahorel have tied him to a chair so he can't follow us." Bahorel explained, gently moving the girl in his arms. Something cold and metal hit one of his hands but he choose to ignore it. The poor thing had already been molested enough.

"He threw a chair?" Enjolras asked, putting a hand on the wall to try and help himself over to the door.

"It was entertaining. I'm going to take her down to the carriage, will you be alright?" Bahorel asked.

"I'll be fine, just get her out of this place." Enjolras replied moving along the wall. Bahorel nodded and walked out. Enjolras started to walk along the wall when he felt Courfeyrac take his arm.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Courfeyrac said gently before guiding the taller man outside. Feuilly had already gone down and was helping Bahorel put the unconscious girl into the carriage.

"You re going to have to hold her up; you're the strongest one of us here." Feuilly told Enjolras. Enjolras nodded before climbing into the carriage. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her up. Her head rolled forward. The other three men climbed in beside and opposite him.

"How long will it take to get back?" Bahorel asked.

"Same as before. Let's hope she makes it." Courfeyrac commented. Enjolras put a hand on Eponine's skin. It felt as if she was on fire. Her lips had gone white and crackly from dehydration.

"Are you really only doing this because its injustice?" Feuilly asked, he'd been watching Enjolras's actions.

"What other reason would I have?" Enjolras replied. The carriage hit a bump and Eponine fell away from Enjolras. He gently moved her back and her head fell lightly onto his shoulder. He tensed up at her touch.

"That's the question." Feuilly muttered under his breath. Bahorel smiled at the man's comment but the other two didn't hear.

"Does anyone know what happened to Azelma?" Courfeyrac asked, suddenly aware that the younger girl had vanished.

* * *

Azelma had crept into the house where her sister had been being held captive. It didn't take long for her to figure out what had happened.

"You bitch, you told them where I was didn't you." The man yelled from where he'd been tied up.

"You left me no choice 'Parnasse. She's my sister!" Azelma yelled back.

"And I am your husband!" Montparnasse yelled back, whilst trying to free himself.

"Only because my father sold me to you. I still can't understand why when you're obviously in love with 'Ponine." Azelma screamed, moving away from the crazed man.

"Maybe once but now... now it's you I want. Please untie me." Montparnasse asked, his anger mysteriously vanishing. Azelma took a step towards the man before suddenly stopping.

"I will on one condition. You never lay a finger on my sister again."

"I promise." Azelma nodded and went over to untie the knots. Once he was free he wrapped her into a tight hug, feeling her relief. It was true he wouldn't touch Eponine again, but those men had rescued her and he hadn't promised not to touch them... and by touch he was thinking destroy.

* * *

**Quick note, if the characters seem a bit OOC there is a reason, I should warn you that I'm one of those people who dosen't tell you everything... confused yet?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am 1 a 17 year old girl, you decide if I own anything.**

* * *

"You threw a chair at him?" Joly asked as Feuilly finished explaining what had happened. At some point Combeferre had been brought round and was now back in the hospital room.

"It was the nearest thing at the time." Feuilly said with a shrug.

"I worry about you sometimes." Combeferre said with a smirk. Feuilly smiled in response though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Still at least we get her out of there. All we need is to let Marius know she's alright." Bahorel commented.

"They re coming back in a couple of days. What did you make of his fianc ?" Joly asked, changing the subject.

"Annoyingly sweet." Feuilly mumbled.

"Feuilly!" Coufeyrac said in mock horror.

"I'm with him on this one." Enjolras said calmly from where he leant against the wall.

"This coming from the man who s never shown an interest in any woman before." Courfeyrac teased. Luckily they were all looking at Enjolras to notice Comeferre's amused expression.

"Indeed." Enjolras replied.

"Still she seemed harmless, though I'd rather have Musichetta any day." Joly commented.

"You would." Bahorel replied.

"You boys are going to be the death of me." Their doctor commented as he walked into the room.

"Oh, whys that then?" Courfeyrac asked with a smile.

"For starters if the police learn who you are, well let s not discuss that. Secondly I tell you to stay in here until we discharge you and instead you decide to leave here as often as possible." The doctor replied.

"You should have guessed that we don't like obeying the laws." Bahorel said with a shrug.

"How's she doing?" Enjolras asked, thinking that he needed to get his idiot friends out of the mess. Well that's what they assumed anyway. He was certainly acting strangely. Probably because he had lost his sight. What other reason could it be?

"She'll live. Though who knows what her mental state will be like." The doctor replied before walking over to the blonde leader. "Ok let's check your eyes."

"Poor girl. Patron Minette are evil." Feuilly muttered.

"Sounds like you have experience of them." Bahorel replied as he walked over to Jehan's bed.

"Strange." The doctor suddenly said.

"What is?" Enjolras asked a little worried seeing as it was his eyes however useless they were being at present.

"Your eyes still haven't glazed over. They should have by now."

"So this is a bad thing?"

"No, it could be a temporary blindness and your sight will return. Maybe if you would rest!" The doctor replied.

"Him? He isn't exactly one to take things easily." Courfeyrac said with a grin.

"Well he's going to have to." The doctor replied before leaving the room.

"He's a barrel of joy." Feuilly said when he was sure the doctor wouldn't hear them anymore.

"Like you can talk right now." Joly teased.

"No... no... no!" Jehan suddenly screamed and started to wither in the bed. His sudden outburst made Bahorel fall off the bed which he was perched on. Within a couple of seconds he was back up and by the withering man.

"Jehan, Jeahn! Calm down, it s us. If you can hear us please, please give us a sign." He said, in an attempt at a calm tone but was actually panicking. It obviously had some affect as Jehan's eyes flickered open for a second before he fell back into his sleep.

"What was that?" Joly asked.

"I have no idea." Combeferre replied.

* * *

Montparnasse burst through the door of the inn.

"Glad to see my money's being put to good use." He practically yelled at Thenardier who was sitting on one of the tables.

"We made a sale; this is what I decided to do with the money." Thenardier replied with a shrug.

"So it seems." Montparnasse replied as he sunk into one of the chairs.

"Speaking of which, how are my daughters?" Thenardier asked, he didn't really care.

"Little 'Ponine's friends turned up and rescued her."

"How about your wife?"

"Still in love with me. It's an easy enough life." Montparnasse replied.

"You're just going to let 'Ponine escape like that?"

"Yes, after all I promised Azelma that I wouldn't hurt her sister, and I'd do anything to make my wife happy." Montparnasse said with an evil smile.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Destroy the men who rescued 'Ponine, one of them being the bastard who killed Claquesous. Speaking of which are you coming?" Montparnasse seemingly asked the shadows.

"Of course." Babet said as he, Gueulemer and Brujon seemingly appeared from nowhere. With that the four men left the inn. Thenardier barely noticed and instead decided to drink an entire bottle of wine in one glug.

* * *

**Sorry for that filler chapter. Anyone getting it yet?**

**Anyway please leave a review so I know if there's any point me still writing this. This is ORM signing off until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! I hope this is alright but I am slightly feverish at the moment.**

**Nope, still don't own anything.**

* * *

Cosette walked slowly around Rue Plumet. Marius was inside the house but she wanted the feel of fresh air on her face. She wasn't sure what to make of his friends. They seemed cruel and emotionless. Had the barricade been that bad? Marius had never talked about it and seemed the same as before, if a little quieter and sometimes upset. She knew returning was the right thing to do but they scared her.

"Cosette." Valjean said from behind her.

"Father!" Cosette said with a smile as she ran over to hug her father.

"You seem sad, has something happened?" Valjean asked.

"No, I was just thinking about something. How's your arm?" She asked they were hiding the fact that the rest of the students were alive. It was easier than trying to explain.

"It'll heal. Marius told me you two were going for a walk."

"Yes, oh don't tell." Cosette pleaded.

"I won't, but remember you have a wedding to prepare for."

"I know. I must go" She replied before kissing his cheek and walking inside.

"Strange." Valjean murmured to himself as he watched his adopted daughter disappear into the house. He knew he had to tell her the truth about her past at some point. Meanwhile Cosette had found Marius leaning against one of the walls and looking at the empty room.

"Are you alright." She asked gently.

"Mmm, just daydreaming. What about you?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Nervous. I'm sorry I know they re your friends but they are a little intimidating." Cosette confessed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Believe me I know. But as they've rescued 'Ponine..."

"I know and I'm happy to go. She sounds like a good friend." Cosette said. Marius nodded and kissed her forehead. Nether had noticed Valjean watching through the window as he realised that his role in Cosette's life was coming to an end as soon she would rely on Marius.

* * *

Enjolras was the first to wake up. For a second he thought he could see light but it turned quickly into darkness. He rubbed the inners of his eyes to try and relieve the pressure. He didn't realise how much planning the barricade had distracted him from other things. Now he was doing everything in his power to avoid his friends from learning his secret.

"No... please... no!" Jehan suddenly yelled. Enjolras immediately ran over to his friend s bed.

"Jehan, Jehan. Please wake up." He begged. It made no effect as the man started to fight to get out of the bed, actually it seemed more like he was trying to get out of his skin.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked as he woke up and moved over.

"I don't know. Get help." Enjolras said. Combeferre replied by putting a hand on his friends shoulder before leaving. "Oh Jehan forgive me. This is all my fault." Enjolras whispered to his friend. He could feel wetness on his cheeks. What had he done?

"Ok we're going to take him somewhere else." The voice of a doctor floated into the room. It didn't take long for them to wheel the bed out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Combeferre asked as he helped Enjolras stand up.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Enjolras replied.

"You re crying."

"Indeed."

"You know it wasn't your fault don't you?" Combeferre asked.

"Not my fault that the girl I promised to love, to protect with my life, was almost killed by her family when they learnt of it?" Enjolras said bitterly.

"No. How were you too know what would happen? You can't go back in time and change things." Combeferre said gently whilst guiding Enjolras over to the bed, the man was getting hysterical.

"I should have been there." Enjolras sobbed. If any of the other boys were even awake they pretended not to be. Enjolras had always been seen as emotionless and now he was an emotional wreck. Combeferre didn't answer but pulled his friend into a hug. Eventually the leader collapsed due to exhaustion. The thoughts had been on his mind for a long time and now he had finally vented them. Combeferre laid him down gently and stood up.

"What was that about?" Joly asked.

"How long were you awake?" Combeferre replied.

"Most of it. At a guess I'd say our fearless leader has been keeping secrets and from the sound of it you have as well."

"I can't answer, it's up to him to talk about it but please don't pressure him." Combeferre begged.

"I won't. Where'd Jehan go?"

"He had a panic attack or something similar." Combeferre said. Joly nodded and rubbed the stub where his leg used to be. He missed his leg, it helped him walk which was a fairly useful thing to be able to do.

"Good morning" Courfeyrac said suddenly. Combeferre froze, Joly may keep his silence but Courfeyrac wasn't known to be the best secret keeper.

"How long have you been awake?" Combeferre asked.

"Since you began talking about Jehan, why? Did I miss something important?"

"Not really. Do you think Jehan will make it?" Joly said, in another attempt to move the subject off his new found knowledge.

"I hope so, we've already lost Grantaire and Bossut." Combeferre said softly. There was silence between the three friends. It was interrupted by Bahorel who made a bizarre noise as he rolled over.

"How about Eponine?"

"Well her fever's gone, and it s just dehydration and exhaustion. Doesn't mean that she'll be with it mentally though." Combeferre replied as he looked over to where said girl lay unconscious. The doctors thought it would be better for her to be with people she knew when she woke up. Combeferre had been the only one to notice the ribbon around her neck.

"Poor girl. When did Marius say he'd come?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Well he said a couple of days." Joly replied.

"Yet it s been a couple of weeks." Courfeyrac replied. It was at that point that Bahorel managed to roll off his bed taking Feuilly with him. The last part was particularly spectacular as Feuilly was in a different bed yet the two men ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

"What the?" Feuilly asked, annoyed to have been woken up, and a little confused as to why he was now on the floor.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Marius said as he and Cosette walked into the room.

"Marius, what amazing timing you have!" Joly teased, wishing he could get up to welcome the young couple.

"Yes it would seem so... how's she doing?" He asked seeing the unconscious Eponine.

"She'll live" Combeferre replied.

"Thank goodness, but is waking up in a hospital really the best thing for her?" Marius asked.

"What would you suggest the street?" Feuilly asked as he stood up.

"Can't she go home?" Marius asked.

"With that... man around?" Feuilly questioned. Cosette looked away from the group of men. Ever since the message came that Eponine was safe she knew they'd have to return to this room eventually but that didn't mean it would be easy.

"I see your point, but even then she'll end up back on the street" Marius reminded them.

"Not necessarily" Combeferre muttered to himself as a plan began to form in his mind. Marius went over and sat by the unconscious girl s bed. Cosette joined him, gently squeezing his shoulder. He was glad he had her. At some point Jehan was wheeled back in but the doctors refused to say anything about what had happened. For a few hours the group were content being together with meaningless conversations. Enjolras remained asleep, or appeared to anyway. Marius put his hand on the edge of the bed to stand up when it changed.

"Where am I?" Eponine whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to r&r. This is ORM signing off**


End file.
